Spyro's and Sonic's New Adventure
by Serperly-Z
Summary: So really this is my 2nd story now. This is based on The legend of Spyro the new beginning This will be epic.Sonic will be in it and there will be many others.
1. Spyro and Sonic New Adventure ep 1

Hey it's ZaireSkarlit and I'll be narrating as Ignitus here. So in this story is what you Spyro fans all ready know,but let me tell all the non Spyro fans. this story is how Spyro realize who he really is and stops a black dragon named Cynder from releasing the dark master. Sonic here cause he made a mistake and he ended up there and helps Spyro out so he can get home. Since this is the past Sonic is 12 and Spyro is 12 and Sparks is 12 as well. I'll tell you later why they're 12 but it'll come soon.

* * *

><p>Sonic's and Spyro's<p>

_New Adventure_

_In this story I'll tell you the real event that happen when Spyro and Sonic met. It happen Just the day Spyro was borned. Sonic(in his world)was just about to used his first chaos control. The first time he was super sonic he didn't know how to control his power. His first chaos control was his BIG mistake. He had teleported himself somewhere beyond space and time. In that portation I was talking to him about where he's going and why he's going there.(back in Spyro's world) a few years later was when Spyro and Sparks played tag. That was when Sonic came out from his time and space teleportion and landed on top of a tree and saw something he couldn't believe. He spotted a purple dragon playing with a dragonfly. He saw them going east so he followed them without being seen. This was how their adventure started out._

_As he followed them he started to enjoy watching them play with eachother._

_"I see you my little glowing friend" said Spyro as he saw Sparks behind a tree._

_"Seeing and catching are two different things big boy"said Sparks. He started flying away._

_Hehe you better run. Sparks flew over a ditch to where he thinks can block Spyros path._

_Aw whats the matter little Spyro can't fly, oh thats right you just walk everywhere well thats to bad._

_"Your toast when I get you". To prove Sparks wrong he glided over the ditch._

_Ah it must be tough to lose all the time..Aaah! A frogweed ate Spaks befor he could finish._

_"Alright let me out of here you overgrown fungus. Spyro,seriously get me out of here bro",said Sparks._

_"I don't know Sparks,frogweed got to eat too",said Spyro._

_"SPYRO! Do something,I'm your buddy and my wings are getting moldy". Sonic started laughing but not loud enough so they would hear him. Spyro started whacking the frogweed and Sparks got out and splated on Spyros chest._

_"Eww I almost smell as bad as you do and oh thats pretty bad;see you later sucker" said Sparks as he flew away._

_"So much for graditude"said Spyro._

_Spyro chased Sparks till he stopped at a area they weren't supposed to go._

_"Hey that's cheating we aren't allowed to go through there",said Spyro._

_"excuses,excuses catch up or give up chunky!"said Sparks. Sonic was laughing but was far enough for them still not to hear him. Spyro went after Sparks anyway. Inside the forbidden area was a dark cavern so Spyro was not able to see well._

_"Man now where did that bug go",said Spyro._

_"Um did any one see a giant purple thing around here,I seem to have losed mine",said Sparks. Spyro heard him and followed his vioce out the cavern. Outside was a bunch of apes that have captured Sparks._

_"Sparks!"yelled Spyro._

_"Hey let me out of here",shouted Sparks in a little basket._

_"Hehehe Don't let the purple one get away",said the big ape. He commanded the other apes to get Spyro._

_"Oh no they're in trouble;I have to help them",said Sonic. He used his barrel roll move on the apes heads._

_"Who..where did..",said Spyro looking confused._

_"I'll explain later first we have to save your friend",said Sonic._

_"Right". As they attacked the apes,the big one threw dynomite at them._

_"You toss back those dynomites and I'll get your back",said Sonic._

_"Alright". Spyro tossed back the dynomite and Sonic keeped attacking the apes._

_"Lets me out of here and fight like..thing whatever you are",said Sparks._

_"I had about enough of you"said the big ape as he raise his fist._

_"SPARKS!NOOOOOOOO!"said Spyro. Then all of a sudden fire came out of his mouth. Sonic ducked right in time befor he was cooked and the flame scared off the big ape and others._

_"Whew was that fire dude",said Sparks._

_"Aaargh take care of them,I have to report to Cynder"said the big ape .Spyro used his new fire element to toast the apes. As for Sonic,he got out the way so he won't get torched._

_"Get me out of here Spyro,I think my wings are stuck"said Sparks. Spyro got him out the basket and Sonic came out of a tree._

_"You okay"said Spyro._

_"You almost torched me dude,wait",said Sparks. The Three of them went back to Spyro home and Sparks told his mom and dad everything._

_"You breathed fire!So I was just about to kick that guys butt when then Spyro let loose of some serious flame dude;no joke,fire,from the mouth",said Sparks._

_"I was only trying to help"said Spyro._

_"Yeah you nearly turned me to ashes dude;you should have seen him breathing FIRE alright I tell you,it was crazy". They saw both their parents looking at Sonic._

_"Oh him he helped Spyro out with those jungle beasts;his name is..uh...um",said Sparks._

_"Oh my name is Sonic the hedgehog;nice to meet you",said Sonic as he intruduced himself to the others._

_"Hello Sonic and thank you for helping them,"said Spyro's mom. The parents tuned their attention back to Sparks and Spyro conversation._

_"They don't believe me,tell them Spyro",said Sparks._

_"Its true dad I swear I just got really mad and open my mouth whoosh;Flame city"said Spyro._

_"Its not that we don't believe you Spyro,I beleive you both. It's just that I knew this day would come",said his dad._

_What day?_

_A day that we'll have to tell you the truth._

_And it was the night that Spyro learned that he wasn't a dragonfly at all,but in fact an exile of a unknown distant land._

_"So y-you mean I'm not your real son"said Spyro._

_"You are our son,it's just that you were from somewhere else were wars rage on and the innocent always pay the price"said his mom._

_And that night is when Spyro ventured on to find his real home._

_"So that's it huh, leaving old Sparks,no looking back",said Sparks._

_"Sparks you have a home here and mine is...somewhere else. You belong here",said Spyro. So Sparks flew off and Spyro went on his quest._


	2. Spyro and Sonic New Adventure ep 2

Spyro and Sonic

New Adventure part 2

_So hard as it was,Spyro left the only family he ever known and journey on to where he didn't know. But not far behind was Sonic as he caught up to Spyro._

_"Hey don't feel down Spyro it'll be fine",said Sonic as he tried to cheer Spyro up._

_"I'll try...he why haven't I seen you around here before",said Spyro._

_Well it's because I don't belong here really._

_"What do you mean". Suddenly they started to hear some apes in the trees above them as if they were surrounded._

_"Lets get out of here!",said Sonic. As they ran Spyro saw Sonic running super fast till he stopped at a ledge._

_"Whoa,whoa,whoa...whoa...whoa that was..". Spyro collided with him but luckly he grabbed Sonic and glided to the ground._

_Thanks._

_"don't mention it but let keep going". They went up a walkway but then saw some giant white spider with pink spots on them._

_"What the heck are those things",said Sonic._

_I don't even know but they're blocking the way._

_"Then lets kick some spider butt". The spiders got a little tough to beat but they were able go through now. As they pass up the road the saw Sparks coming._

_"Spyro..so um me and the old man was talking about this belonging thing and decided that...best friends belong together even if one is purple and have some weight issues",said Sparks._

_"Weight issues huh. Well at least I never been turn to a lanturn befor",said Spyro. Sonic started laughing a little._

_"Lanturn,shamturn it don't matter lets just go",said Sparks. So the three of them ventured on. Fighting spiders,apes and also giants on the road. Suddenly they heard a loud screeching above them._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"said all of them._

_"Whoa what the world was that",said Spyro._

_"I don't know man but going away far from it",said Sparks._

_Which bring us to the moment that Spyro's and Sonic's journey really began. When they and I met..again..the very first time._

_"And I thought you were the big one",said Sparks. Everyone looked astonished as they saw a huge red dragon._

_"Your..your alive but it's to late..to late",said The red dragon._

_"T-to late for what,who are you,where do I come from,what are you,who are we,WHO AM I",said Spyro._

_"You mean you don't know"_

_"Does it sound like he knows",said Sparks._

_"Wait a mininte,your that dragon that sent me here did you?"said Sonic._

_"Sonic,you sent yourself here by mistake. I was just seeing if your able to help but it's still just..to late",said the red dragon._

_"A dragon?",asked Spyro._

_"yes and you are one too",said the red dragon. When you were just an egg,it was my job to protect you...it was my job to protect all of you._

_"There are others"said Spyro._

_Other? There were. There were four of us. Guardians that is,and we had one job: ensure that all the eggs were hatched. It was the year of the dragon, after all,and our very survival depended on those eggs...but the temple and Grotto are now gone...overrun by..._

_Temple? What temple? Can you take me? Can I see it? Where I came from. I mean?_

_No,no. Who knows what forces occupy the temple now. What state it's in. You don't understand. After they came for you..._

_They? Who's They? And why they come for me?_

_Because the prophecies spoke of a purple Dragon. A dragon born only once every ten generations. You._

_"You? Does that mean him?",said Sparks. Wait his guy? Spyro some special once a purple thing? Ha ha, I think you might have mixed that up. Wooo, that's a little...bit of a stretch. I've heard some,ah,doozies in my day,but that takes the cake._

_"Sparks",said Sonic._

_"Spyro is it? Well,Spyro. I assure you that I'm telling you the truth",said The red dragon. The dark armies attacked,intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us. They nearly succeeded...and then they lay siege to the other islands. We were at WAR._

_For many years we fought all over the islands. Brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark master. Who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true. The other three Guardians and I led our small but valiant forces onto battle after battle against our ruthless,mercenary foe. Then,when we were beginning to turn the tide... Cynder came._

_"Cynder",said both Spyro and Sonic._

_Yes,Cynder. Cynder was... is... monstrous,horrific,feroucious,a black dragon that fills the sky with terror, an unstoppable force of nature..._

_"Ah,yeah,you had me at ferocious. Listen , sound like that thing that was chasing us you guys",said Sparks._

_Yes,she still searches for me...and years ago I watched as Cynder plucked the other guardians from the fields of battle. Like so many ripe grapes from a vine. Without them,our cause is lost. Only I,Ignitus,managed to escape. Not that it matters. Cynder now rules all... and I sit here wondering what might have been. What else I might have done._

_"Wow...sound..fun. I wanna hang out with ithis guy.",said Sparks_

_Yeah,why have you given up?said Sonic._

_"Yeah I just find out that I'm this special dragon,and you tell me all is lost?"said Spyro. That I have no home or family left?I've come too far to give up now. I wanna see where I came from._

_"Hold up,savior boy,were you not listening to this guy?"said Sparks. He's talking about flying dragons,and war,and horrilbe... this is bad stuff,alright?I don't know if we're hearing the same thing..._

_"Yes Spyro,it's not as simple as that,said Ignitus. It's true that, the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon destined to put his stamp on this age,but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now._

_"Maybe your right,but I'm willing to try. I want to take the first step",said Spyro._

_"Me too",said Sonic._

_"You two are actually going to go along with this lunatic?"said Sparks._

_"Very well then. We'll go. You deserve to see your beginning before it all ends",said Ignitus._

_Am I the only one sane here? He's telling us we're doomed alright? That's when I go,ah,maybe we should go back to the forset with the flowers and the fun stuff._

_"Shut up Sparks",said Sonic and Spyro started laughing at that part._


	3. Spyro and Sonic New Adventure ep 3

Spyro's and Sonic's

New Adventure part 3

On the way to the Temple, Sonic told them who he is and how he got there.

"So let me get this straight, your supposed to be the fastest living thing alive", said Spyro.

"Yep", said Sonic

"And you ended up here cause you didn't know how to control your power when you turned into Super Sonic", said Sparks.

Yep.

Well that's just great, first we have this guy coming from another world and then we have our world coming to an end. Is there anything else I need to know.

"Yes, you need to stop knowing so much before your head explodes", said Spyro. The group ended up stopping at a door.

"Cynder's soldier must have knocked the other statues out of place…heathens", said Ignitus.

"What other two statue?", said Spyro.

On the other side of this door are two statues just like these. When all four statue are positioned correctly, the door opens.

"Yeah, good. I was never good at geometry. So what do you want us to do?" said Sparks.

Sonic, I need you to get in there and move the statues in place.

"Me? How?", said Sonic.

There's a small tunnel that animals use to access the caves. Find it and use it. Spyro, I need to go with him as well. We can't waste any time.

"Yeah, animals, okay. You do that, and I'll wait here", said Sparks. So at no time at all Sonic found the cave. Along the way Spyro spotted a underground cave covered with branches.

"Eh, when in doubt, break it right? Let's smash it", said Sonic. So both of them used their ground smash move and fell in. Then inside was a bunch of angry giant spiders.

"Let's smash it…smart", said Spyro.

"Let's just get them okay". Soon the Spiders surrounded Spyro.

"Okay I think it's time go a little faster Sonic.

Alright. Sonic went super fast and push the statues into place. The sunlight scared away the spiders.

"Any trouble", said Ignitus.

"A little insect trouble…nothing we couldn't handle", said Spyro.

"Little insects, whatever", said Sonic. Along the way they stopped in front if another door.

Oh boy

"The past is prelude, tomorrow a dim promise. Allow us entrance, do not reject us", said Ignitus. The group waited for something to happen.

There is a… disturbance. It seems my fears have been realized; they've desecrated the interior as well. Guess we'll have to open it the old-fashioned way. Make your way through the connecting rooms, restoring every statue you can find.

"Hey you know what? Let's don't and say we didn't. Why don't you do it?", said Sparks.

You want my help? Very well. Hop up.

"Alright… the old guy's coming to life." So they hopped on to Ignitus back and landed in a cave. Be careful, Spyro. Cynder's forces are surely on their way.

"Oh goodie." Inside the cave was a large gem. The moment Spyro saw it he started smashing it then energy went inside both Sonic and Spyro.

"Dudes, what was that for?", said Sparks.

"I don't really know", said Spyro. I just felt like I had to hit it…and when I did,

"the power of a thousand sun surged through my body", said both Sonic and Spyro.

Right, okay. Well, you know what? You two should really sleep better.

"Forget I said anything, let's go." As they went deeper in the cave they ended up surrounded by lots of Apes,guarding one of the statues.

"Let's go guys." They charged and beaten all the apes in 1min, restored the statue and headed on. And once again they go into a cave and fought giant spiders that guarded a statue. The statue was put in place and the went on their way. They stopped at a door that had a flaming sign on it. Spyro used his flame breathe on the door. Ignitus came through.


	4. Spyro and Sonic New Adventure ep 4

Spyro's and Sonic's

New Adventure Ep 4

Just when everyone thought that they would make it, an crowd of apes blocked their path. Spyro and Sparks looked astonished by how large the ape group was.

"Don't worry young dragon.. I'll handle this", annouced Ignitus preparing to fight.

"Well, Ignitus, we nabbed your Guardian buddies but you managed to escape our cluthes... until now", said The Commander of the Apes.

Stand back, Spyro, and let me show you what a dragon trained in the ancient ways can do.

"Hey your forgetting about me, don't kick me out this fight and let me show you what true speed all about", commanded Sonic raising his fist up.

"Alright sonic, let's go". Ignitus used his fire breathe to fries the apes. Sonic zoomed past some apes in the front so they fly backwards to others. Ignitus headbutted the Commander to the wall then tail whipped him to an ape.

"Whoa, the big guy got some moves", complemented Sparks. The commander charged into Ignitus and again got headbutted into the apes. Then as a twist, he summond some apes to get Sonic.

"Sonic look out!", warned Ignitus. Sonic prepared himself for an attack, then Ignitus threw a ring at Sonic and it land on his wrist. Ignitus summond a firy blast that spreaded around the field, knocking out the apes.

"(huff)(Huff)", Ignitus huffed as he tried stand.

"You okay Ignitus? Asked Spyro as he ran to him.

"Yes but, what about Sonic", asked Ignitus looking around for Sonic.

"I'm right here", said Sonic as he walked to them.

"Dude, like how were you about to survive that", questioned Sparks looking around if Sonic was injured.

"The ring, it protected you from the fire, see." They looked down at the ring on Sonic's wrist. It was glowing red for awhile then it faded into white.

That's ancient ring is called " The elemention ring". It absorbs and protect the user from any element, for example, fire,earth, ice, electricity, ect. Hmm.

"What is it?", asked Sonic.

That ring could also give you the power that it absorbs and I think that could be dangerous.

Ha, I live for danger back in my world, and I think I can handle it here.

well alright.

"You were incredible, Ignitus. Can you show me how to do that?" asked Spyro.

"Patience, young dragon. Soon enough you'll learn all I have to teach", answered Ignitus. But now we go on. Later the group made it to the final door.

"If Cynder's forces were here, there will certainly be more of them in the temple", exclaimed Ignitus.

"Oh goody", Sparks said sarcastically.

"They won't be there for long", bravely said Spyro preparing to fight.

Wonderful... now he's getting cocky.

"Hey don't forget me", said Sonic trying to leave the conversation. Later Spyro and Sonic entered a room that surprised both of them. Inside the room was a green pond and giant round lights on the walls. As they made their way into the next room, Ignitus whipped Sparks with his tails by accident. Sonic and Spyro laughed a little. The next room had a statue of a dragon.

"Ahhh, home sweet home", said Ignitus looked at Spyro and nodded onward. Later everyone found themselves outside the temple looking at a view that made everyones mouths drop.

"Spyro, we're not in kansas anymore...", said Sparks with an surprising look on his face. Spyro looked around and saw the land dying.

"What happen here?" asked both Spyro and Sonic.

"This is what Cynder has done", exclaimed Ignitus. Putting all the island under her iron rule.

I wanted to see where I came from... but I didn't know it was going to be like this.

"Yeah, no offense, but this place is a dump", Sparks told Ignitus.

"This was once our home, Spyro", Ignitus told Spyro. Together we can make it our home once again... reclaim what's rightfully ours.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

I mean that my time for heroics past... but with your help, we might be able to beat Cynder.

I..I can't, Ignitus. I just learned what I am.

You can, Spyro, you can. You are a purple dragon... a very special creature. You've given me hope again. Now it's time to give hope to all of them.

I'm not sure what help I can be, Ignitus, but I'll try... I'll try.

Good. That's all I can ask. Now you two come with me. I have something for you. They walked back into the temple.

The style you used earlier is crude, archaic, and obvious, but you got the job done

Not bad, considering you haven't been taught anything about what it means to have such power.

Thanks I think, answered both Spyro and Sonic.

But if you're going to have a chance against Cynder and her army, you two are going to need to learn a lot more.

"Oh good... school", satcasticly said Sparks.

Unlike any school you've ever known, young friend. Now... it's time to unleash the true power within you two. Each of the guardians is master of an element.(The dragon statue started going down into the floor) I, as you may have surmised, am master of fire. Pay attention and you may be someday too. Let's begin. Now you know how use your flame in a useful way lets see how well you two do in teamwork.

"What you said what now", asked Sonic.

Spyro, use your flame breathe on Sonic.

"Whoa!" The flame covered Sonic's entire body.

"Now Sonic(dumies pop out from the ground), run in front of the dumies to burst them into flames", instructed Ignitus. Sonic did and watch as each dumy burst into flames.

Spyro, now toss your enemy in the air and use you flame move to torch them[yada yada moves later, and final move]

After defeating the small dummies, defeat the oncoming larger dummies with your Fire Fury. Sonic, once that happens , you use your homing attack as they fly in the air. Later after defeating the small dummies, Spyro used his Fire Fury on the large ones. Sonic used his fire-homing attack on them.

"Whoa! You are on fire," said Sonic.

"Yeah you are too", replied Spyro.

No really YOUR ON FIRE!

AND YOU ARE TOO!

"!", yelled the both of them. They ran around and then crashed into eachother.

"Yeah you both were on fire, hahaha", laughed Sparks almost crying.


	5. Spyro and Sonic New Adventure ep 5

_**Spyro and Sonic**_

_**New Adventure ep 5**_

After training, Ignitus showed them the rest of the temple. He lead them to where they once saw the green steamy pool in the middle of the room. Sparks started dipping in it as if it was a jacuzzi. Ignitus looked into the pool as if to find something.

"So what's with the pool, big guy?" asked Sparks.

"If you must know, certain dragons have the ability to see visions... the thoughts, memories, and dreams of others... and to see what's happening in place far, far away" answered Ignitus. I am one such dragon, and in this pool the visions come fourth.

"Okay, is that so? Okay what am I thinking now?" asked Sparks.(Ignitus rolled his eyes)What am I thinking now?(Ignitus looked up)Okay, now? Now? ,now, now, now?

Im afraid it's not that easy, Sparks. It takes time, reflection, patience. What I do see in the pool of Visions is that Volteer, one of the Guardians, is being held on Dante's Freezer.

""Dante's Freezer?" Sonic questioned Ignitus.

Yes Sonic, Spyro, while I look for details on the others, I want you to venture there and find out what you can. Remember, just look around, if you encounter Cynder, run... you're not ready to face her yet.

"Okay, so when people are trying to kill me I run. Got it" Sparks said.

"But Ignitus, how do we get there?" Spyro asked Ignitus with a confused look on his face.

""I'm glad you asked" answered Ignitus.

""Why are you smiling. I don't like it" said Sparks disliking the idea.(Later after explaining how they're going to get there)

""So let me ge this straight, you're saying that I... can fly?"

"Maybe you've been hanging in those caves a little too long. Old man. Spyro can't fly. We all know that"Sparks told Ignitus.

Yeah, a bit of fresh air might do you good. I've never flown in my life.

"Wait, you can fly, wait oh I know" thought Sonic having a flashback.[Sparks flew over a ditch.

What's the matter Spyro can't fly, oh yeah you just walk everywhere.]

I think I heard Sparks said that once.

"It's you that will be getting some fresh air, Spyro" replied Ignitus. (Spyro looked nervous)Now... close your eyes, take a deep breath, and empty your mind...(Ignitus lead them outside)... yes, yes, that's it. Now feel the power of your ancestors couring through your body. In times of crisis they will come to you and teach you... unlocking powers you never knew you had.

"This I got to see"murmured Sparks.

Just forget everything you ever thought you knew... forget yourself. Only through forgetting will you remember what your ancient blood already knows...(Spyro started flapping his wings)...you can fly.(Spyro was off the ground and opened his eyes to see his amazment)And you, Sonic, get on his back.(Sonic hopped in Spyro's back)Now with you two, only trust can lead you the way.(Spyro flew off). Soon Spyro flew above the clouds and both Sonic and Spyro saw how beautyfull it was.

"Are you kidding! He's flying! welcome to the club, big guy!" Sparks congraduate Spyro.

"would that be the annoying pest club?"(Sonic laughed)

No smart aleck, the flying club.

Yeah I could get used to !(He dived into a cloud)Later they saw some islands firing at them.

Hey! Oh it's them!(Spyro shoot fire balls at the machines)

"Alright, I'll take care of them" annouced Sonic standing on Spyro's back.(He used his homing attacks on the machines when he slipped on the egde)Aaaaaah!(Spyro caught him before he got to the water)Whoa! Thanks pal.

"Anytime Sonic"said Spyro. They keeped attacking the machines till they reached their destination.

"How the heck do I land?" yelled Spyro losing control. Coming in too fast!

"This isn't good" both Sparks and Sonic said panicing.

Hang on!(Spyro crashed on the icy ground and Sonic landed and slided on his face)

"Nice landing, ace", Sparks said sarcasticly.(Spyro and Sonic started slipping and sliding till they got their grip)

Yeah. Maybe this flying ain't for me.

Well, it sure doesn't help that you're carrying all that weight. You know, throw a salad in every once in a while. you might be okay.

Yeah, I think I'll stick to the ground for a while.

Good ideaagreed both Sparks and Sonic.(They walked to the enterance)

"Not exactly a friendly place, huh? Wonder where we should start" wondered Sonic.

"Well, I'm no hero like you. but maybe we should take that clearly marked path tha leads to the interior" answered Sparks.(They walked and notice people that were frozen)

"Is it weird that that blinked at me?" asked Sparks.

"Just keep moving"murmured Spyro.(The people in the ice bursted out and attacked Spyro and Sonic)

Ice cubes alive" yelled Sparks. Later after defeating the pirates(which were the frozen people) they walked along and saw a launcher. It was aimed at wooden wall that blocked their path.

"Hey why don't we used this thing to knock that badboy boy down?" asked Sparks.

"Ha ha, I knew I brought you along for a reason" laughed Spyro. He and Sonic knocked down some snow balls from a tree to destory the wall. They passed through and ran so they would get there quicker. They fought foes on the way and then heard a familiar sheirk from the sky.

"You think that was Cynder?" asked Sparks.

"I sure hope so" replied Spyro.

"What?" question Sonic.

Well, if it wasn't, it means there's more than one giant evil dragon around here.

"Oh yeah, I hope that was Cynder too", replied Sparks. They then struck upon some foes that fired electricity at Spyro. Once it struck Spyro released electricity from his mouth and at the incoming foes. As he did some volts got absorbed into Sonic's ring and let out a electric punch.

"Whoa, lets try this out" said Sonic charging at enemies. Later the go into a cave that have ice pillars on the celling.

"We have to be quiet everyone" whispered Spyro.

"WAIT!" yelled Sparks. The pillars started crashing down.

"Quick hold my shoulders", announced Sonic. Spyro grabbed his shoulders and he ran out the cave before the spears could even touch him.

"Thanks Sonic" said Spyro releaved.

"Anytime pal" replied Sonic.


	6. Spyro and sonic New Adventure ep 6

Spyro's and Sonic's

New Adventure ep 6

Along there journey they found a door that maybe blocking their destination. Spyro ramed it while Sparx found another way through.

"Maybe we should take this way, genius"directed Sparx pointing at a cave.

"Hey, Sp-...oh check this out, echo!" yelled Sonic looking how far the cave is. While walking and echoing, the group saw light at the end of the cave.

Ha ha, alright my turn. Hellooooooo!shouted Sparx. Out the cave was a group of apes just waiting for them.

"Hello" said an ape staring at Sparx.

"Who's the genius now, echo man?" Spyro insulted Sparx. Spyro and Sonic jumped down and attacked the ape that said "hello".They started fighting until each ape had turned into gems. So they continued deeper into the cave till they finally reached their destination. Dante's Freezer. Spyro carried Sonic onto the plateform and caught sight of a yellow dragon passed out on another plateform in front of a statue-like skeleton

"Hey, that's him. We did it. Bye" cheered Sparks.

"I don't like this. It's too quiet... too easy"wondered Spyro walking a little slower a than before.

"Yeah that statue looks pretty real from my point of view"Sonic wondered suspiciously.

"Wha... ah part was easy? Eh, getting chased by frozen mad men and gorillas?"Asked Sparx. Sparx flew high to the Statue-like Skeleton. Suddenly it started to move and Sparx got in a panic and flew towards Spyro.

"Uh, Sparx.." Spyro and Sonic said with eyes as wide as their mouths.

"Is that what I think it is?Sparx asked as the giant Skeleton got on it's feet. It got to the plateform where Spyro and Sonic were and they got their game faces on and are ready to begin.

Spyro starts by charging towards the foe but got knocked back by the Ice king's icicle attack. Sonic used fire punches at the Ice King and it weakend him.

"Spyro use long ranged moves so you don't have to get hit by his attacks"Sonic shouted standing his ground.

"Alright, lets do this"annouced Spyro preparing for a fire ball. Once he fired it, the Ice King started to loss his armor. Spyro uesd another fire ball but this time Ice king put up a sheild to weaken the power. Sonic ran up to him and used a electric kick and it paralyzed he Ice king.

"Use it now"Sonic shouted to Spyro. Spyro shot one more fire ball and it knocked off more of the Ice kings armor. Ice king fell to the ground and was struggling to get up. Once he did he was so weak he barely stand.

"You want to finish this with a bang"Spyro asked Sonic.

"You know it"Sonic concentrated all his power into 1 source inside of him. Sonic standed in front of him and braced himself. Once Ice king was close enough, Spyro used his Fire Fury and Sonic grained the power and released it into one whole energy burst(in a lucario pose with an aura sphere).The Ice king fell and turned into gems. Once it was over, they went to over to the yellow dragon that was on the other plateform.

"It bored on the miraculous, incredilbe, stupendous... a dragon your size and a blue creature like you, defeating that...that...thing. Thank you...ah...ah...ah..."The yellow dragon greeted the two of them.

"Spyro and this is Sonic"Spyro introduced himself and Sonic.

"A purple dragon named . Of course, there were unsubtantiated rumors of a purple coutless generations ago, but most considered it hearsay, gossip, legend. It's hard to believe, difficult to fathom, amazing to comprehend...er...um..."The yellow dragon astonishly said.

"No wonder they gagged this guy"Sparx whispered to Spyro and Sonic.

"...So much time has passed, so many things have been learned, and now here he is, standing right before me..."continued the yellow dragon.

"Excues me...Mr. Volt"Sparx intruped.

"Wha... wha... what is it?"The yellow dragon questioned.

"Sir. Should... shouldn't we get going?"Sparx asked the yellow dragon.

"Oh of course, but where to?"The yelllow dragon replied.

"Well,back to the temple"Spyro told the yellow dragon.

"A friend of your is waiting"Sonic told the yellow dragon.

"Ignitus?Of course, much to tell him, many hypotheses to pose, I believe that..." the yellow dragon continued. Later they flew back to the temple to where Ignitus waited their in their return. Back at Temple, Ignitus and Volteer(the yellow dragons name)talked about what's was going on.

"Yes,yes, Volteer, it's good to see you as well, but we don't have time to waste on sentiment. Back to Cynder...she was doing what to you?"Ignitus asked Volteer.

"Cydner's a chick?Sparx said looking so astonished.

"it's hard to be absolutely sure, Ignitus, but it seems she was using me as some sort of suspence, organic power source..."Volteer told Ignitus.

"Huh?"questioned Sparx.

"She was using him as a battery"Spyro answered him.

"Why didn't he just say so?"Sparx replied.

"Not only that, she aslo left with a glowing orb...and I believe that I somehow powered it. Does this mean anything to you, Ignitus?"Volteer told Ignitus still trying to figure things out.

"Perhaps...prehaps. What I do know is that we need to rescue the other Guardians...before Cynder can power any more of those orbs"Ignitus replied to Volteer.

"I agree, Ignitus, but first I'd like to impart some useful knowledge to Spyro and Sonic"Volteer told Ignitus facing in Spyro's and Sonic. Vis-a-vis his recently-acquied electricity-based exhalation device..

"What"asked Spyro.

"He says he'd like to teach us some things about that Electricity Breath and Electric attacks"answered Sonic.

"Oi! Why doesn't he just say so?"Sparx replied back to they walked into the trainning room so Volteer can show them some electric moves. The statue lowered to the ground and the floor closed. Spyro and Sonic get in the middle and was ready to go.

Volteer taught Spyro electric breath,electric stream and electric arc(captures enemies in a cage in the air). For Sonic, Volteer taught him volt kicks,electric punches and shocking Spikes. Once they were ready, Volteer taught them the final Fury. Spyro and Sonic got in place and the dummies were released. Spyro felt this burst of electricity around his body and Sonic noticed by seeing bolts coming out of his body. He held on to Spyro's back and some bolt got grained into his glowed yellow and it keeped glowing brighter and brighter till it was as bright as Sparx. Spyro closed his eyes and flow up to 5ft in the air and Sonic stood in front of him and when the time was right ,Spyro released a field of electricity around the room and it sent the dummies went flyng and Sonic jumped in the air and spinned,causing a tornado to form sending off shock waves that turned the dummies into it was over Volteer lead them back to the room where Ignitus was.

"Spyro...Cyrill, the Ice guardian, was taken to Tall Plains...you,Sonic and Sparx must go there at once...and find him"commanded Ignitus to those three.

"Yes,Sir"Spyro and Sonic replied.

"But if we see danger we should run...right?"Sparx questioned Ignitus.

"There are times when all of us need to stand up to danger,young Sparx"Ignitus answered Sparx.

"Yeah, maybe next month, next summer, perhaps next year..."Sparx replied.

"Just go...now"Ignitus commanded Sparx.

"Yes,sir"Spyro and Sonic replied back to then they flew off and traveled to Tall Plains. Ignitus told them that Tall Plains was once a home to a proud ancient tribe called the Atlawa. Sparx :Bless :Sparx...Ignitus:The Atlawa were a people in tune with the rhythms of the seasons, focused on their relationship to crops, their surroundings, their 've all been driven underground by Cynder and her forces, who've taken over the tribe's Shrine.I sense that's where Cynder is keeping Cyril, trying to power another orb. You must find him before she succeeds.

"Right, it's never this easy,is it ?"Sparx questioned himself.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is"Spyro told Sparx while walking ahead.

"So now you're spouting wisdom, hero boys?"Sparx asked them.

"C'mon"Sonic told Sparx jumped onto the next plateform.


	7. Spyro's and Sonic's New Adventure ep 7

Spyro's and Sonic's

New adventure ep 7

After awhile of traveling the fields of Tall Plains,Spyro and co. stumbled upon a tribe of Atlawa that was trapped in cages and was held by Cynders forces.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend"Spyro stated to Sonic and Sparx.

"Does that mean what I think it does?"Sparx asked Spyro with a curious face.

"Yeah, we've got to help them"Spyro replied as he headed onward.

"Oh brother"Sparx groaned as he followed along. Later after fighting a group of apes, Spyro and Sonic was able to release the tribe from their cages.

"Watch it, wold ya?" An Atlawain complained after he was free.

"I was just trying to help"Spyro replied back.

"Well, the Atlawa and Kane doesn't need no help"Kane told Spyro.

"Oh just about to spring into action, huh?"Sonic asked Kane looking curious.

"Forget this guy,guys. Come on"Sparx said as he started to fly away.

"What did they want with you?"Spyro asked Kane before he left.

"It's none of your buisness, Now move...I've got a tribe to save"Kane told Spyro as he moved ahead of them.

"Your welcome!"Sparx shout out to Kane. Soon Spyro and thier journey and soon they came across a hay field that had waterwheels and switches to atcivate them.

"I think we need to use the waterwheels to go onward"Sonic thought as he looked around.

"Oh it's never easy"Sparx groaned as he continued on. Later after activating the switches to the waterwheel and beating an army of armadilos, the co. finally made it to a doorway to the next area. After going through the doorway, Spyro and the rest saw Kane on top of a waterfall and was fighting giants.

"Kane!"Everyone yelled in horror as they saw him fall off and was unconcious in the water. Sonic loooked ahead of them and gasped in horror as he saw another and larger water was up head.

"Yeah, I know the guy's an ingrate,but you gotta do something and fast!"Sparx yelled to Spyro looking very worried. Spyro looked at Sonics direction and he saw him as still as a statue,not do doing anything. Spyro then focused his attention to the ends of the stream and released a new breath. Ice Breath. It stop Kane from falling off the stream.

"Buddy, you're getting weirder and weirder by the second"Sparx told Spyro as he still looked at Spyros ice breath. Spyro shooked his head in reply and looked toward Sonic who was releaved that Kane didn't fall. The giants in the other hand came down and attacked Spyro with his guard down. Sonic then used an homing attack on them till Spyro got back on his feet. Once he did, he used his ice breath on Sonics hand(where the ring was on) and soon taged along. Sonic absorbed the ice into his ring and used ice punch on the giants. Soon the battle was over and Spyro&Sonic continued on. The group then came upon a mazed field and Kane.

"You again? Why don't you get outta here and leave me in peace. I'm the boss here...nobody else"Kane commanded Spyro and Sonic.

"Boss of what?"Sparx asked Kane loooking all curious again.

"Shhh!"Spyro and Sonic quieted down Sparx. Sonic put his hands over Sparx mouth for him to shut up.

"You're all alone?"Spyro told Kane looking around for any others(sarcasticly).

"Only until I kick these bums out. Which reminds me, I can't stand here and talk to purple dragons, Blue hedghogs, and mosquitoes..."Kane stated before he left.

"Hey, woah, woah, woah. Who are you calling a mosquito?"Sparx asked Kane as he got out of Sonics grip.

"Besides, it's not safe for you here"Kane warned them as he stopped in the middle of his tracks.

"Oh, concerned about our welfare now?" Sparx questioned Kane with a confusing look.

"No need, we can take care of ourselves. Anyways, we need to get to the shrine"Spyro asked Kane before he left.

"You'll never make it"Kanr awsered as he left. With really no help at all to ge to the shrine, Spyro and co. traveled on the puzzling field. Later it almost felt like a year but they finally got out the maze. With also meeting uo with Kane.

"The Shrine God has not been appeased since Cynder's forces came...he is not happy"Kane told Spyros group as he walked away.

"So, is anybody fun around here?"Sparx out loud.

"You can't possibly face the God of the Shrine alone"Kane told Spyro and Sonic as he opened uo a doorway to the Shrine.

""Not all of us are loners,Kane"Spyro replied to Kane looking at Sonic and Sparx."I'm not going alone". They walked towards the doorway.

"Maybe you'll learn that three head are better than one, Kane"Sonic told Kane as he passed by."Even if they are pin heads."

"Yeah... what!"Sparx questioed Sonic. Sonic and Spyro laughed and continued over the landscapes. They soon reached a flying boat like lateform that had two chambers on each side. The plateform started to move and out of nowhere,apes came out the chambers and at Spyro and Sonic. It continued on and on and on till FINALLY! They made it to the Shrine.

"I'm so tired, I don't think I'll be able to stand up against the Shrine God"Sonic told Spyro as he fell from exhaustion. Spyro looked around and saw a gem stone out in the distance.

"Here Sonic, follow me"Spyro instructed Soinc to follow him to the stone. He hit many times and smaller gems got absorbed into both of them.

"i had this feeling before, it was when I had the chaos emeradls"Sonic told Spyro as he carefully took out a red emerald. Spyro could take his eyes off it.

"Wow I can feel the energy just from looking at it" Spyro saud as he reached to touch the emerald. When he did, he experienced so much energy that he flipped out.

"What the... that was awesome!"Spyro cheered to Sonic as he started jumping around him.

"We should get going"Sonic told Spyro as he put up the emerald. Spyro stopped and calmed down.

"Wow you're right, the emeralds are hard to control"Spyro told Sonic as he walked towards him."But wait, why don't you use it in battles?"

"Because I don't want to make another mistake"Sonic told Spyro as he walked towards the Shrine.

"Well, talk about your daring hero"Sparx said to Spyro as he followed along. Theywalked for a short distance to get to the Shrine and when they did...

"I'll have to admit, you're better than I thought possible"Kane said as he came up to Spyro and Sonic.

"Saying that had to hurt"Sparxtold Kane with a smile on his face.

"More than you can imagine"Kane agreed with Sparx comment."There are things you should know before going in the Shrine..."A sheirk in the sky directed thier attention to it. Out in the distance , they saw a black dragon fling off from the Shrine. Sparx mouth dropped from the sight of it.

"And we're done here..."Sparx said still looking at the dragon.

"Not before we save Cyril"Spyro told Sparx.

"The Atlawa Shrine has been deserrated and the Gid of the Shrine has not been given tribute since Cynders forces arrived"Kane told Spyro and co. But if you can subdue his anger, the balance wil be returned...and my people can come home."

"That's fine, but we came to free Cyril"Spyro told Kane looking more willing to go.

"You must go through the God to save your friend"Kane restated to Spyro.

"Knew you were going to say that"Sparx said following Spyro and Sonic to the Shrine. To get to the Shrine, Spyro and the rest have to croos a ragid old bridge.

"Just to be careful we should fly across the bridge"Spyro instructed as he flapped his wings.

"Nah, I'll just face you across. See yah!"Sonic told them before running on the bridge. When he made it to the other side, he looked back and saw Spyro and Sparx still flying.

"You know I can teach you a bit or two about speed yah know"Sonic told Spyro as Spyro landed next to him.

"Some day, but now"Spyro said as he looked up ahead. In the distance they saw a blue dragon laying on a flat stone.

"Be careful, remember last time"Spyro told Sparx looking around for anything unusual.

"I know, I know but Cynder left and I don't see any Ic Kings hangin around this place"Sparx told Spyro as he flies around. Suddenly a large boulder fell out of place from a mount of rocks and soon a boulder giant came out from the ground. Everyone eyes widen from astonishment as the giant came to his feet. It howled a mighty growl and was ready to fight.

"When will I learn?When things looks good,run for the hills"Sparx inplied as he hid himself behind a rock. Sonic and Spyro rushed into the battle field. When Spyro git in there, he used his fire breath on the the Stone Sentinel legs. The Sentinel thrusted his arm at Spyro and luckly Spyro dodged it in time. Sonic went in and used thunder punch on the giants back. Sentinel threw back Sonic to a boulder. Spyro keeped using hiss fire breath on Sentinel and soon the giant started to loss his energy. When Sentinel punched Spyro, it got him off balanced. Sonic got to his feet and saw Spyro in trouble. He thought of something quick and risky to save his friends life. He took out the rd emerald and shined with power. Just when Spyro thought he was finished, Sonic used his homing attack on the Sentinels arm and it fell to the ground. Sonic and Spyro finished this off with their Electric Fury and the Sentinel fell in defeat. Later Spyro and co. got to Cyril and meet up with Kane again.

"You've subdued the God of the Shrine, restored balance to seasons, the land, out Atlawa wants to worship you"Kane told Spyro and Sonic as he bowed in worship.

"Worship? Okay that's what I'm talking about. I've never gotten the respect that I deserve...the praise that should be mine..."Sparx replied back with pleasure.

"That's very nice Kane, btu we have to get back to our home. Figure out how to stop Cynder for good"Spyro told Kane.

"My dear Atlawa, I am the mighty Sparx, scourage of despots..."Sparx greeted with pride.

"Yes,yes old boy, we'dlike nothing more than to stay and be part of your primitive, barbaric society, but duty calls, duty calls..."Cyrild told Kane.

"If you must, you must. But know that you're now one of Atlawa tribe...one of us"Kane told Spyro and Sonic before they started departing.

"I'm the mighty Spar...whatever"Sparx said in depression.

"By the way... your right"Kane responded to Spyro and Sonic before they left.

"About what?"Spyro asked Kane.

"Maybe two head are better than one. Even if one belongs to an annoying mosquito"Kane told them as he guild them out the tribe.

"Mosquito, me? Is that... oh"Sparxsaid looking annoyed. Spyro and Sonic laughed at the comment as they left the Atlawa tribe and Tall Plains.


	8. Spyro's and Sonic's New Adventure ep 8

Spyro's and Sonic's

New Adventure ep 8

Back at the temple, Spyro, Sonic and the rest discussed about Cynder plan and the rest of the Guardians.

"Yes, yes Volteer, I see that months of fortuned captivity has done nothing to slow that electric mouth from moving" Cyril stated as he talked to Voluteer.

"It's just that it's all so exciting. Exhilarating, enchanting, enthralling…" Volteer replied with such vocabulary.

"Alright, no more thesaurus for you pal." Sparx intervene the conversation.

"All of you please be quite," Ignitus ended the argument. It's certainly encouraging that Spyro and Sonic has been able to free two of you to allow this reunion, but have we forgotten someone? Everyone started wondering what they have forgotten and a light came up in Cyrils mind.

"Yes, yes Terrador," Cyril replied to everyone in thought.

"Precisely, now how do we proceed?" Ignitus suggested as he waited for an answer.

"I believe I can help, Ignitus," Cyril responded to Ignitus question. He looked down at Spyro and Sonic. Well young chaps, since you learned a few things about ice on Tall Plain, I suggest we adjourn to the training Room so that I can teach you some more. The leg envy of the great Ice dragons of you're…my ancestors, who come from the best of the best of this somewhat bedraggled lineage…is long and storied. With my help, rescuing Terrador should be a certainly.

"You're pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness is odious to the extreme," Volteer complained to Cyrils long speech.

"Shall we?" Cyril told Spyro and Sonic as they headed to the next room.(I'ma skip this part of the training and go on to the fury) At the end, Spyro and Sonic got ready to use their Ice Fury. As large dummies came and attack them, Spyro huddles himself in a snow ball and released a blizzard of ice and snow. Sonic cast tornados quick tornadoes around the field. After the impacted of the Fury, Spyro and Sonic went back to the main room and cooled off.

"What exactly are you saying Ignitus?" Cyril questioned Ignitus with a confusing tone.

"Yes, your hypothesis is an intriguing one but it is perplexing to the extreme," Volteer agreed to Cyrils statement.

"Huh?" Sparx questioned Volteer.

"He says he don't know what he's talking about," Sonic told Sparx for translation.

"Dude I never know what he's talking about," Sparx replied back.

"What I'm saying is that Cynder is harnessing the guardians' power to unlock a portal the must be never opened," Ignitus responded to his comments.

"Why, what's behind this portal?" Sparx asked with a curious tone.

"That doesn't concern you right now. What does concern you is getting to Munitions Forge and freeing Terrador before she can create another crystal from his powers" Ignitus answered to Sparx question.

"And before the volcano blows it's…."Volteer added

"That's enough, Volteer, there's plenty of time… plenty of time" Ignitus interrupted face Spyro and Sonic.

"Plenty of time? What we need more time to have horrible things happen to us?" Sparx asked looking worried. Then Spyro and Sparxs turn to Sonic with a grin. Sonic smiled back noticing why their grinning.

"Ignitus we have a plan to get Terrador back… SONIC SPEED!"Sonic said raising his fist in the air. Sonic held onto Spyros paw and ran out to the back entrance and jumped off the balcony. Spyro caught Sonic on his back and flew to Munitions Forge.

Before they left, Ignitus instructed what Munitions Forge is like.

"Munitions Forge is an island dominated by Boyzitbig an unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey. The locals, who live underground, have been force to mine the metals that Cynder uses to Forge her army's weapons" Ignitus instructed them.

"What are the locals called?" Spyro asked.

"They're called Manweersmalls" Ignitus told him

"Right. Do I need to write that down?"Sparx asked

"Rumor has it that Cynder is holding Terrador somewhere in the mines. We know she's using him to power the last of the crystals she needs to open the portal. Free him before she gets the chance.

"Boy is it big!" Sparx exclaimed as he looked around the island. Mountains exploded, firing rocks and fire in every direction in sight.

"Boy, it's big!" Spyro corrected him. "But no time for sightseeing, Sparx. Time to get serious, let's go."

"Ohhh… not again." Sparx complained. The three pf them journeyed onward to the mines. Dodging fire and rock also fighting Cynders soldiers, Spyro and co. finally made into the deep part of the mines. Down there, they meet up with one of the locals.

"Man… is he small!" Sparx pointed out.

"What's that? Who's there?" the local yelled, waving his cane around.

"It's, it's okay your not in danger, my names Sonic and these are Spyro and Sparx" Sonic greeted.

"You don't carry the stench of Cynder's beasts, so you must be friends." the manweersmall said as he sniffed around.

"We are" Spyro agreed. "And who are you?"

"I'm Mole-Yair, leader of the Manweersmalls." Mole-Yair answered. "But I'm not much of a leader anymore. Those of my people who aren't mining for Cynder are holed up in the caves. Scared out of their little wits, waiting for Boyzitbig to blow." Then there was a sudden shake in the ground that startled everyone. "Which shouldn't be long. If you would help me free them, perhaps there's something I could do for you?" Sonic and co. looked at each other, questioning(should we?).

"I don't know. We're here to rescue a big friend of ours" Spyro said sharply to Mole-Yair.

"Is he a mighty dragon?" Mole-Yair asked the three.

"Yes… why?" all three of them answered at once.

"Because I know where he's being kept…in the mines near a large labor camp, where my own brother, Exhumor, toils away. We can help each other.

"Well… which way do we go?" Sonic asked. "What should we do next?"

"Oh it's very simple really, but we've got to hurry." Mole explained. "Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the moment. We must clear these caves before we can help your friend.

"And you're asking him for directions? Wow, talk about blind leading the blind." Sparx commented.

"Forget him, Mole-Yair… we're in" Spyro accepted. Soon later after releasing the other manweersmalls, everyone grouped back up with Mole-Yair.

"Ha ha! You did it, you did it! A thousand thanks. Mwah, mwah, mwah!" Mole thanked them greatly.

"It was nothing" Spyro replied back.

"Well… you did your part, now I'll do mine" Mole exclaim to the trio. "Your friend is being kept in the center of the volcano, past the labor camp where my brother Exhumor, is working. Find him and let him know we're friends and he'll tell you how to proceed.

"Dude how would we know Exhumor?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, all you Man-are-we-smalls look the same to me" Sparx added.

"Oh, you'll know him, trust me" Mole replied with a chuckle. "He's the most cantankerous hard-nosed Manweersmall around. Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side." Mole-Yair lead Spyro and co. to a door that lead the way to Exhumor. Well of course there was apes on the way but Spyro came up with a great idea to attack them into the lava pits. Then lava lizards popped up but was no problem for Sonic. He attack them fast and easy so they kept going. More unknown beasts kept appearing and caused minor distractions but they were able to make it through. They soon came up to a door that seemed to be locked.

"I bet you can't ring that bell" Sparx dared Spyro as he pointed to a small rock next to the door.

"That dumb" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Why would I want to?" Spyro asked while looking at the rock.

"Oh, you two are scared huh?" Sparx teased them.

"We're not scared" Both Sonic and Spyro said.

"Oh, the big special dragon and the mighty blue hedgehog is scared of the mean old bell.. Oh I didn't know I'm sorry, oh no, I'm sorry babies, why don't you two get your pillows all laid out…"Sparx teased while laughing a bit. Both Spyro and Sonic hit the bell and heard a Bong sound. Without knowing, The huge bell above fell over Spyro. Sonic and Sparx moved out the way right in time before it got them too.

"SPYRO! Can you hear me? Are you okay buddy?" Sparx paniced as he went to the bell. Sonic tried to lift the bell from the other side, but it was no use. Then his ring was glowing green.

"Hey listen, forget about those cracks I made about your fatness and you being purple and stupid and fat, all right? Just get outta there! Please, Spyro, don't be dead!" Sparx prayed next to the bell. Then Sonic forced back his fist and the bell rumbled. As Sonic punched the bell, both him and Spyro used "Earth Power" and the bell fell into tiny pieces. Sparx was so astonished when the bell collapsed but was overflowed with joy to see his brother safe.

"Did you say something?"Spyro asked as he walked out the bell scraps.

"Me? No, No. I was talking out loud, thinking of my day, I gotta do…" Sparx replied look all innocent.

"Oh, just thought I heard something before I blasted my way out… with Sonics help of course" Spyro continued gathering up with the rest.

"Oh, that's funny, yeah, no, must be hearing things" Sparx said as he flew slowly away. Sonic went by his side with a smirk on his face.

"I know what you said Sparx and I'm gonna tell Spyro about it hehe" Sonic laughed. Sparx punched Sonic in the eye( which I'd be surprise if he missed) which made him yell in pain.

"You tell him, I'll hit you so hard that you be able to see anymore" Sparx threaten him hold Sonics ear. Sonic nodded and went in the back with Spyro. Soon, apes came out of nowhere and charged at the trio. Sonic and Spyro used their new Earth element moves and they beat them all in no time at all. Then when coming out of a mine, the group spotted an larger ape tell the others two a command.

"Come on you worthless waste of flesh… let's go" The leader commanded. "We got to hop on steam and get back to that flea-bitten dragon. The crystal should be almost ready…and the volcano is right on the brink." The three of them got on a train and travel the road to Terrador. The door closed behind them and the only way to open it seems to be three switches that are on plateforms on high ground. The three of them split up to each one. Spyro was able to get the first one and then he flew to the entrance. Sonic,no dout,got the second one and he ran to where Spyro was at. Then Sparx was able to turn the switch and make it back with the others. Over at the entrance seemed to be a wagon that was on the tracks like the train earlier.

"You don't know how to drive this thing." Sparx told Spyro. Both Spyro and Sonic got on the wagon.

"How hard can it be? It's on rails." Spyro replied taking a look at the wagon

"Oi! Famous last word." Then the wagon started to move and at a far distance, they can see the train.

"Hold on guys" Sonic warned them as he got on the back of the wagon. He pushed as he ran to the train. Just when they were on the rear of the train, Spyro used his Fire Balls at it. Then when the track separated, the wagon was in the front now and train kept ramming into it. Sonic nearly got hit by it and then he jumped on the train and started attack the two apes that were throwing dynamite. The tracks got separated again and the train went on the other side(so did Sonic) while the wagon drove off an edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spyro and Sparx screamed as they ride off the tracks. Spyro got off and flew in mid-air as he saw the wagon fall in a lava pit.

"That was a close one huh Sonic… Sonic?" Spyro asked looking around.

"Dude he's on the train!" Sparx panicked. "We have get him"

"Your right or else the volcano get to him first" Spyro replied as they both ran across the other ends of the tracks. The lava started to overflow the area but Spyro and Sparx made it out of the tracks in time. At the end of a cave, a manweersmall stood there glacing at the exit. It quickly turned around and almost attack Spyro and Sparx.

"Wait, wait, wait! We're on your side!" Spyro said quickly as he backed away.

"More likely spies for the Conductor…or that flying beast Cynder!" The manweersmall announced still stand his ground.

"Mole-Yair sent us!" Spyro replied to the manweersmall.

"My brother is alive!" The manweersmall asked being relieved of his troubles.

"He sure is, pal, he's all safe and sound, but I gotta say, he's the friendly one in the family." Sparx commented.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"the manweersmall apologized. In these dark times, one can't take chances. So Mole-Yair is alive. Wonderful news. But why did he send you here?"

"Well, he said you might be able to tell us where our friend, Terrador, is." Spyro answered.

"If he's a big dragon, I certainly can. The majority of the manweersmalls are kept in this camp, forced to live above ground and mine for Cynder…and there are rumors that your dragon friend is being kept somewhere inside…in the darkest pits of the volcano. All of us are doomed…"

"Not if we have anything to say about it"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're going to free the manweersmalls, venture to the darkest pits of Boyzitbig, and find Sonic and Terrador."

"Then it's off to karaoke!" Sparx joked. Then they glided down from the cave and started to attack all the soldiers and free all the manweersmalls. After that, they went back to the cave and meet up with Mole-Yair and Exhumor.

"Well I see you two kids found each other" Sparx joked seeing the two manweersmalls together.

Yes, at last… thanks to you." Mole-Yair thanked them."Say wasn't there a blue hedgehog with you guys?"

"He's on the Conductors train and we need to save him" Spyro answered.

"I see well I hope you find them both in time before the volcano you know KABOOM!" Mole-Yair exclaimed.

"So now, which way to Terrador?"Spyro asked either manweersmall.

"That way…but be careful. The Conductor and his maniacal locomotive will surely be close by" Exhumor explained as he pointed at a door that was lead by train tracks.

"When you say be careful, does that mean try not to die? I'm trying to do that anyway" Sparx asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Come, Exhumor, we must fet all the manweersmalls underground… where they belong" Mole-Yair instructed Exhumor. Then the ground shock again but it was more extreme than the last one. Soon Spyro and Sparx made their way to the door and face whatever lies ahead. The mines were nearly filled with lava so Spyro had to get to higher ground before the lava does. With luck, Spyro was able to make it through the mines and soon they found Terrador. He was trapped in a air-cage that had his energy drained and put into a crystal.

"Is that… Terrador?" Spyro asked as he walked a little further.

"Big dragon being held prisoner in the center of an explosive volcano?" Sparx replied with a sarcastic question." I'm guess that's Terrador".

"Careful… it's never easy" Spyro warned Sparx as he crept near the center of the area.

"After the last two times, you're not going to get an argument from me, chief." Then a door opened and the Conductors train came out. Sonic was no longer on the train but then the train started circling Spyro at top speed.

"Oh here we go again" Sparx complained as he watched the train. Then the train stopped in front of them.

"You're a little late, fella. The crystal's already charged and the volcano's ready to blow.." The Conductor laughed. "Before it does, me and Steam here are gonna take great pleasure in running you down!" Then the battle commenced. It was tricky trying to get a hit on the train but Spyro was able to get it. When Spyro was about to get the final hit, the train rammed Spyro into a wall with full force. Sparx thought it was all over but then he saw a blue blur go pass him then it hit the train, knocking it upside down and defeated. The blur was Sonic and Spyro was so glad to see him okay. Then Terradors cage lowered itself to the ground and he was free. The three of them walked over to Terrador to check if he was okay. Terrador got on his feet and he saw Spyro and Sonic coming his way.

"The purple dragon… lives." Terrador cried in astonishment.

"He's got a name you know" Sparx told Terrador.

"Yes, my names Spyro… and this is Sonic the Hedgehog… without him, we would have been doomed" Spyro greeted looking at Sonic. Sonic gave a thumbs up then looked back at Terrador.

"Yes, yes I must say I never tought I'd live to meet you, Spyro and Sonic" Terrador announced.

"Look I'd love to sit around and chit chat" Sparx told them. " But how 'bout we leave before the volcano blow us up."

"Yeah, your right" Terrador realized. "I've got to tell the others what Cynder is up to"

"Let's go, I'm right behind you. Actually I'm in front of you." Then another earthquake appeared and it was mightier then the others. Suddenly, something shot out of the lava pit and a black dragon appeared in the sky. It growled down at Spyro and co.

"Run!" Terrador yelled as they all ran out of there. Cynder dived down towards Spyro but Sonic got in front of him and took the shot. Cynder head butted Sonic and grab the crystal. Terrador flew after her and Sonic and co. tried to get away. Cynder lashed Terrador, making him fall to the earth. Everyone looked in astonishment as the green dragon fell. Then a large rock was about to fall on top of Terrador but Sonic used a homing attack on the rock and it turned into small pieces.

"Go you two! Fly like you've never flown before! I'll go back to the temple for help!" Terrador yelled as he got to his feet. Cynder then looked at the two warriors and they look back with fear in their eyes. Sonic jumped on Spyros back and with his power, they flied away as fast as they could but Cynder was hot on their trail. As they fly out of a lava cave, Cynder grabbed Spyros tail by her mouth but Sonic kicked her muzzle for her to release. Then Ignitus came and attacked Cynder with max force. Spyro and co. watched in amazement as Cynder and Ignitus go all out. Then the two dragons dived down into a black mist. Spyro was going after them but Terrador stopped him.

"We've got to find them… help Ignitus!" Spyro panicked as he tried to get around Terrador.

"They're gone, Spyro. Ther's nothing we can do!" Sparx admitted looking a bit sad.

"I don't care… Ignitus wouldn't leave me…"

"Spyro, he's right." Terrador told him.

"I'm right?" Oh god that's the first." Sparx commented.

"Yes," Terrador agreeded. "You'll never find them in this mess, and you're not ready to face Cynder yet. The time to fight will come… but it's not now."

"I guess you're right. Let's go" Sonic said as he looked down at the mist. Then they all went back to the temple, wondering if Ignitus is alright…


	9. Spyro's and Sonic's New Adventure ep 9

Spyro's and Sonic's

New Adventure ep 9

Back at the Temple, everyone fell in sadness as they know Ignitus has fallen in the claws of Cynder and she could be draining his energy as they speak. Spyro felt really guilty not trying to help Ignitus but he knew it's not if time yet.

" It's my fault… I failed Ignitus when he needed me most" Spyro said in guilt. " It's just that the sight of Cynder so close, just… just…"

"…made your heart stop? Put ice in your veins? Scared the crud out of you?" Sparx said trying to finish Spyros unfinished sentence.

"Yeah, something like that"

"All warriors feel fear at one time or another, Spyro. There is no shame in that" Terrador responded.

"Yes, it's proven scientific fact that the quotient between adrenaline and trepidation…"Volteer stated in which was hard to understand.

"Volteer please, I believe our good friend here is trying to make a point" Cyril told Volteer before he could continue.

"Thank you, Cyril." Terrador agreed. "What I was going to say is that warriors feel fear, Spyro, but only the most valiant among us can face that fear… and master it. From what I saw of you on Munitions Forge, you are one such warrior." Terrador turn and went into the training room.

"Sonic lets go" Spyro called out Sparx followed Terrador. "Sonic?" Spyro turned around and saw Sonic out on the balcony with his arms crossed. Sonic looked up into the sky then he balled his fists and turned to Spyro.

"Spyro, let's do this… for Ignitus" Sonic told him as he reentered the temple. Spyro nodded and walking by Sonics side into the training room.

"Young dragon, now is the time to complete you training… now is the time to face your fear" Terrador told them as he opened the door to the training room.

(Still going to skip the fury, in the next book I'll try not to be lazy and tell you guys about their training)

After their last training, everyone regrouped back in the main room.

"You've done well you two" Terrador congratulated to Spyro and Sonic for their amazing work on their training.

"Yes, yes, pat on the back, good going and all that rubbish, but we've got to get moving here" Cyril admitted.

"Cyril is terribly obnoxious but in this case he happens to be right, Terrador. Ignitus is the final piece to the puzzle" Volteer agreed." If that last crystal is powered, the portal will open and we'll all be done for."

"I know, I know. When I was at Munitions Forge, I overheard the Conductor say that Cynder's final preparations would take place at her lair. Where she lives in solitude among the clouds and the towers. I am certain that's where she's taken Ignitus."

"We have to go… come on." Spyro said looking at Sonic. Sonic rushed out to the balcony and jumped off the edge. Before Spyro ran after him…

"be careful young warriors… may the ancestors look after you…" The guardians all said at once.

"We will" Spyro responded.

"I'M NOT! SPYRO HURRY UP!" Sonic shouted as he still falls. Spyro gave a surprising look then ran out to get Sonic before he hit's the ground. Sparx in the background started laughing.

"HAHAHA! Oh this will be fun" Sparx said flying next to Spyro. Sonic gave Sparx an angry look then he held Spyros horns and he used him speed power to make Spyro fly faster.

Before they left, Terrador gave Spyro and co. some information about Cynders lair.

"Cynders laid is where hope goes to die Spyro and Sonic" Terrador told them." A dark foreboding place in which Cynder broods and skulks and plans her next assault. You must make your way to her fortress where I'm sure Ignitus is being held."

Spyro and co. finally made it to Cynders fortress where the ground was ice cold, the walls are made of Crystals and the cloud was flowing purple lightening within them.

"Next time I say that I want to face Cynder, why don't you go ahead and punch me in the mouth" Sparx told Spyro and Sonic as they enter the crystal fields.

"No problem" both Spyro and Sonic responded. Then suddenly out of the skies was a terrifying screech. In the dark clouds, flying above was Cynder as she was flying to her lair. Spyro and Sonic keep their heads low so they couldn't be see by the dragon. They had to move quick if they wanted to get to Ignitus. Well of course there would be Cynders army all over the place but the two warriors were ready for anything. So for what seems like forever, our heroes made it to the half way point to Cynders lair.

"Oh there's her lair, just up ahead guys" Sparx told them as they approached a gateway. Spyro and Sonic was relieved from that announcement, since they have been traveling for over an hour. But just as soon as they were about to cross the gate, some lasers blocked their path and more Apes came out of nowhere.

"NOOOOOO!' screamed both Sonic and Spyro. They turned to fight the Apes and other mysterious creatures that were in their way. Once they were defeated, Spyro and co. finally made it to Cynders lair… although they think. When the castles doors opened, there was more enemies and lasers that continued to block their path. About another hour later, after defeating all the apes, orbs and moving platforms, everyone was outside the of the tower but what happened next, scared the living souls out of them. They notice that there was more fortress until they could finally reach Cynders lair. Everyone nearly passed out at the sight of having to travel even further then before. Sonic in the other hand didn't mind this, he lives for adventure everyday back at his other world. But before he went on ahead, Spyro collapsed to the ground for exhaustion. Sonic swiftly picked him up and carried him to a nearby crystal cave. Spyro soon woke up and regain his conscious. Sonic was relieve that Spyro wasn't badly hurt or anything.

"Urgh…how can we continue if we're not even close" Spyro complained, trying to stand on his hind legs.

"I don't know dude but we'll make, I'm sure of that" Sparx encouragingly said to Spyro. Spyro grinned turn to Sonic, who was in front of the cave, watching out for any of Cynders forces.

" I have an idea but I really need your help if we're ever going to stop Cynder in time" Sonic told them while still facing the entrance." Can I depend on you guys?" Spyro and Sparx nodded and went to Sonics side. Then 30mins later, Sonic told them the plan and everyone went along with it. Soon they departure from the cave and continued their travel. So for what seems like forever in a half, Spyro and co. went in a elevator and arise from the fortress rooftops. Enemies strike down the moving vehicle but luckily Spyro and Sonic knocked them off and even at times before the apes could ever reach the elevator. Soon as they reached above the towers, they had to jumps to one platform to another until they were on one that looked like a battlefield. Then the commander was on the other platform, sending out his army to attack the warriors. One by one they all fell in defeat but soon the Commander jumps on the battlefield and swung his staff at Spyro. Sonic rushed in front of Spyro, taking the impact of the hit and falling off the field. Sparx panicked wildly but Spyro just smirked attacked the Commander. But just Spyro was about to deliver the final blow, a golden blur attacked the commander unexpectedly and it sent him flying far into the clouds. The golden blur quickly fazed in front of Spyro and it revealed Super Sonic in front of him. Sparx nearly fainted due to seeing Sonic looking so awesome and epic. Sonic smiled back at them and flew into the clouds… this is where their plan begins. Finally after facing the many dangers that blocked their travels to find Ignitus, they finally made it Cynders lair and found Ignitus in an energy cave, held to gain his powers. Spyro and Sparx slowly approached him with caution.

"Spyro…?" Sparx asked from behind." Um… Spyro?'

"What?" Spyro finally replied.

"I don't like this… it feels like she's baiting us. I'm getting smarter" Then Ignitus weaken self pulled himself together to alert Spyro.

" Spyro… destroy the crystal… quickly…" Ignitus told them weakly.

"Let's get him out of here before Cynder get back!" Spyro told Sparx as they quickly approached Ignitus. Then suddenly, the furious black blocked their path to go any further.

"If only life were that easy, little one" Cynder told them while circling around them." Time you learned how complicated life can be." Cynder sway her head in a motion like a hammer but with spikes that would knock out Spyro with one hit. Before she could, Sonic came out of nowhere and punched her head down to the ground. Cynder became furious attacked Sonic instead. The Spyro and Sparx made their way to the crystal with Cynder being distracted… or so they know. Cynder fling Spyro up in the air with her tail so that he be right in front of her.

"Spyro, Sonic, run… save yourselves" Ignitus alerted them.

"Not this time" Spyro said urging himself up.

"This time we fight!" Sonic said as he stood by Spyro.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… bring it!" Cynder told them as she pounced towards the warriors.

What's going to happen to Spyro and Sonic? Will this be their last fight or toughest one in their lives? Will the Dark Master truly be awaken now that Sonics here or… will something bigger happen? Find out on episode 10 of Spyros and Sonics New Adventure…


	10. SPYRO'S AND SONIC'S NEW ADVENTURE EP 10

**Spyros and Sonics **

**New Adventure ep 10**

**Previously from ep 9 of Spyros and Sonics New Adventure…**

"Spyro … Sonic… save yourselves" Ignitus cries out with his weaken self. Spyro stood up next to Super Sonic, facing the black dragoness Cynder.

"No Not this time!" Spyro yelled out in response to Ignitus warning.

"This time we fight!" Sonic added into Spyros sentence.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… bring it!"Cynder said as she pounced at the two warriors. Spyro moved out of the way from cynders attack but Sonic caught her maw and threw her across the room. She hissed at Sonic as she launched herself up to her feet. Spyro was using his Earth Pound move on Cynder while running in a circle so Cynder stays at one spot. Then Spyro used his Ice breath to freeze Cynder feet to the ground, Now with her stuck in one place, Spyro charged up a Fire fury, hoping that this move would finsh her off. Sonic flew in front of Cynders face and was about to blow a powerful punch at her but then she used an unknown breath that burn Sonic in the face. Sonic fell and turned back to normal while holding his face from Cynders attack. Spyro lost focus of what he was doing and didn't notice that Cynder smashed out of the ice shackles. Spyro soon snapped out of his hypothesis and looked around to see where Cynder has gone. Then Spyro and Sonic slowly looked up(Sonics eyes are now red from the pain) and saw Cynder flying above them, then she smashed down like a meteor right above them. Both warriors laid on the ground, passed out.

"It's so sad it must end this way"Cynder evilly said as she walked over to the crystal. "Now… where was I?" quickly, Cynder grabbed the crystal and flew away into the night sky. Ignitus was now was free from his cage and he stumbled over to the fallen heroes. He nudged them to get up then Spyro finally became conscious and he got on his feet while Sonic still laid unconscious on the ground.

"Does she ever use door?" Spark argued as he flew near Spyro and Sonic.

"There was something in her eyes Ignitus… something familiar," Spyro asked still a bit dazed.

"There should be, Spyro" Ignitus replied. "You and Cynder share more than you know. Its time I told you the truth… all of it"

"You see, after I took you egg to the Silver River, I returned to the Grotto to find utter chaos."

Sonic then flicked his ears as he hear this. Secretly, he was awake but he pretended to sleep so he could hear this.

"The other guardians has been overrun, and all the other eggs had been smashed by the Dark Master's forces… all except one… You see, the Dark Master was torn. He wanted to destroy all the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon… but he also needed a dragon."

"Why would he need a dragon" Spyro asked curiously.

"Because, Spyro, only one born in the Year of the Dragon could open the portal that served as the Dark Master's prison." Ignitus replied.

"Cynder?"

"I'm afraid so"

"But if we come from the same place, why is she so, so… ?"

"Evil? Monstrous? Big? Sexy? Oops, did I just say that out loud?" Sparx questioned. Sonic came up from behind Sparx and smack him from the back of his head.

"AHH! CYNDER, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I WAS JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE WHOLE SEXY THING" Sparx panicked as he flew to a corner. Sonic started laughing but then Spyro hugged him from behind. Everyone was speechless till Spyro let go of Sonic.

"I erm was worried that you wouldn't come back" Spyro said, blushing a bit. Sonic rubbed Spyros head in response to saying "its ok". Sonic looked back at Ignitus and nodded so he could continue what he was saying.

"Well Spyro, after the night of the raid, Cynder was corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous powers… twisted by his evil lore. She's become the Dark Master's monster.

"But why? What does the Dark Master want?" Spyro asked as he shook his head. "This, may even help the cause of how Sonic is even here"

"He want to be freed from the portal of Convexity… to wreak havoc across the realms. And if Cynder get there, he just might succeed."

Then suddenly, a enormous portal has appeared in the sky within a flash.

"I'm afraid we might be to late."

"No, I refuse to give up… I'm going to stop Cynder and The Dark Master" Spyro told them.

"Wait you, you heard the dragon Spyro. He said, too late. We'll get him next time." Sparx complained. "Come oon, champ. You did a great job and let's… let's take five.

"Sparx don't you see!" Sonic yelled. "If we do nothing, there won't be a next time!"

"I'm ready… now!" Spyro added. Sonic turned to Super Sonic then flew up into the sky and also Spyro.

"Okay, okay, Spyro, you're right." Ignitus sadly agreed. "At the very least, you have to try. If the Dark Master escapes, a shadow will fall over the land, and who knows what will happen then." Spyro and co. flew off towards to portal while Ignitus prayed. "May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all."

"Convexity acts as an airlock between our world and the Dark Realms beyond… include your world, Sonic. You two must stop Cynder before she inserts the final crystal and activates the portal, freeing the Dark Master."

Spyro and co. landed gently on a platform why all of a sudden, the gravity has changed. Spyro and Sonic was forced to stay on the ground due to the heavy gravity that pulls them down. Then a giant(and I mean GIANT!) Squid came rising from below space. Everyone mouths dropped so hard that they needed to catch it before it falls off.

"Now I've seen everything" Sparx said looking quite astonished.

"Yeah, if we don't hurry. I have a feeling you're going to see a whole lot more. Come on" Spyro told Sparx. Spyro had to glide to each platform ahead while Sonic jumped instead. It took awhile but Spyro finally made it to the Dark Masters platform where Cynder has already walked up to the masters pillar for release.

"My Master returns." Cynder said successfully.

"We're too late!" Shouted everyone.

"Hmmmm! Persistent little fella aren't you?" Cynder asked as she turned around to see the heroes. "This is where it all ends"

"Bring it!"

"No mercy this time!" Cynder cried as she prepared for battle. Spyro quickly launched his Earth pound move but then Cynder dodged it and flew into the air, using a breath that looked like lava on the field. Sonic kicked Cynders head but she then grabbed Sonics leg and she toss him hard onto the ground then luckly flew off the ground in time before she body slammed him into the dirt. Then both heroes charged towards Cynder with full force and it caused Cynder to fall into her knees in pain. Before anyone got their hopes up, Cynder stood on her hind legs and used a powerful move that nearly killed Sonic and Spyro in the process. Spyro then glowed purple and he used his new move "Spyro Fury" repeatively on Cynder, not missing one shot. Sonics brace glowed purple too and now that was his time help. When Spyro was about to finish Cynder off, Sonic put the brace near Spyros face and they both used…

"CHAOS DRAGON!"

There was a gold and purple blast that took the form of a dragon and it charged through Cynder with incredible power. Cynder finally fell in defeat.

When the battle was over, Cynder was changed into her small child self.

"She is just like me" Spyro said as he looked closely at her. Suddenly the whole Convexity shook and started to collapse. The Dark pillar was taking in everything inside the area… ever Cynder.

"Dudes, we've got to get out of here… NOW!" Sparx warned everyone.

"I can't leave her behind…"Spyro said as he got the ground. Sonic stared at Cynders body as it got sucked into the pillar then he flew into the pillar as well.

"SONIIIIIIC!" They both yell in surprise. Then Sonic flew out of the pillar with Cynder in his arms.

"Now we can go!" Sonic told them as he flew ahead of them. Spyro and Sparx soon followed. They tried their very hardest to escape the portals entrance and… they succeeded. Once they were out, they laid flat on the ground.

"Mommy? Fluff my pillow?" Sparx said before they all passed out.

Later, back at the temple, everyone was out on the balcony, staring up at the sky.

"Feeling better, Sonic and Spyro?" Ignitus asked curiously. Sonic regained consciousness while Spyro was still dazed.

"Not really, Ignitus" Spyro responded. "That battle drained every last bit of my strength. I can hardly even lift my head."

"Yes it will take some time for your powers to return. But they will in time, young dragon. They will in time. Cynder, ever since I failed the night of the raid. I've dreamed of this day.

"It wasn't just you Ignitus. We all failed" Volteer told him.

"Be that as it may… we're all here now again… thanks to our two masters, Sonic and Spyro." Ignitus argeed.

"Thanks, Ignitus, but we still don't know what's happened to the Dark Master…" Spyro replied.

"No matter, Spyro. There will be time to talk of the Dark Master later" Terrador told him. "Now it's time to be grateful for your succees"

"Geez everyone, I love to stick around more"Sonic told everyone as he turned back in this Super Sonic form. "But I need to go home"

"… W-will you come back, someday" Spyro asked as he walked toward Sonic. Sonic gave Spyro a hug and Spyro returned it.

"Hopefully, thanks for everything" Sonic thanked as he let go of Spyro.

"B-but I haven't done anything" Spyro replied while looking down. Sonic rubbed his head and smiled.

"Well when we go out of the portal, I used my chaos control to close it so the who realm won't be sucked in… you know" Sonic flew up into the air. "I learned how prefect my chaos control and I also have a new brother… bye Spyro, I'll miss ya". With those last words, Sonic used chaos control and went back in to his world, leaving everyone in Spyros world with a smile.

"Wait, what about me?" Sparx called out. "Just because a lot of weird stuff doesn't come flying in my mouth, doesn't mean that I didn't help, ya know!"

"You were a big help Sparx. No doubt about it." Spyro agreed. "But just for the record… a lot of weird stuff does come out of that little mouth of yours."

"And what the heck is that suppose to mean?" Sparx argued. "You know, I don't need this. I could have just stayed with the… Llama people, whatever, where I was appreciated, but no. No. I decided to help the poor helpless dragons rid the world of evil. What a mistake that was because I get no thanks, no respect, no love, no credit…"

"My goodness… and I thought Volteer talked a lot." Ignitus suggested.

"I left home too, you know. I'm little guy. Yeah, that's right. Maybe you haven't noticed, but things are bigger to me than they are to you. And did I back away? Nah nah nah. Why? Because I've got moxy. I'm a tough cookie. I've got class…I've got fro…(cough) I got a little frog in my throat… as I was saying, on Tall Plains they knew a good thing when they saw it… they recognized the value of a quality dragonfly like me… but here I get nothing… not even a thanks, hey, how are ya doing, good. Let me buy you a drink. I should go back to the swamp… mom'll make it all good… Mommy always does…

**Yay we finished the first book of the Spyro and Sonic trilogy. The next book will blow your mind and get ready cause Sonic is coming back and he's ready. Thanks everyone see you soon**

**~ZaireSkarlit**


End file.
